


Третий в пятом ряду

by medichka_shani



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Dark, Deathfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>немножко про корабль, идущий в Эдо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий в пятом ряду

**Author's Note:**

> не самый удачный POV (c)

В первый раз ты даже не успел испугаться - просто заложило уши от грохота, просто беззвучно распахнула рот Женщина-Гора, просто не услышал треска падающей мачты. Не успел, да и не понял, что надо бежать.  
Парусина легла сверху, как саван.  
Когда мир вокруг вернулся - криками, взрывами, топотом, чужим потусторонним голосом, когда сломанная мачта чудом вознеслась на свое место, а тебя рывком поставил на ноги второй помощник - ты потряс головой, как собака, которой в уши попала вода, и потрусил следом - поправлять снасти. И даже не понял, что умер.  
Во второй раз было иначе. Очередями из туч накрыло всю палубу, жалобно заполоскались лопнувшие паруса, а парни - парни начали валиться один за другим. Смуглого канака, с которым вы недавно до умопомрачения пили в порту, прошило от плеча до бедра; ты увидел, с каким тягостным изумлением он дотрагивается до своих ран - и падает. А потом тебя сильно толкнуло в грудь, развернуло и бросило к борту. Рот наполнился кровью, и ты по-детски испугался, что захлебнешься, если не выхаркнешь ее на палубу - как вдруг кровь исчезла, оставив лишь привкус соли и страха. И ровные дырочки на твоей робе исчезли тоже - ты коснулся ее негнущимися пальцами, поглядел в небеса, на сверкающий над грот-мачтой огненный диск, и в первый раз за последние десять лет помянул Господа своего.  
И с веселой и злой этой молитвой ты рванул к экзорцистке, что скорчилась на палубе, будто плод в материнской утробе, и прикрыл ее собой. Столкнулся с кем-то плечом, глянул быстро: это был раненый канак. И другие парни, которых ты хорошо знал, и те, кого кого взяли на судно недавно. Родом из Гонконга и Кельна, с Филиппин и Сингапура, Шанхая и Рио, и ... Откуда еще? Прочих ты уже не видел: чьи-то руки легли тебе на плечи, пригибая ближе к доскам, чтобы создать над девчонкой щит понадежнее. Живой щит.  
И пока пули секли вас, вы держались друг за друга немеющими пальцами, напрягая все силы, чтобы не разъехаться коленями по вдруг ставшей очень скользкой палубе, чтоб не развалить щит, а девчоночка плакала от жалости к вам и от сотрясающей ее дрожи. А потом волшебная сила снова начала действовать, и ты почувствовал, как отпускает боль. И парнишка из Гамбурга, которому пуля попала прямо в рыжую голову - ты точно видел - поправил свой платок, и подмигнул тебе. И ты ухмыльнулся и вскочил на ноги: надо было работать. Пока экзорцисты сражаются, у моряка найдется куча дел.  
А потом ты уже перестал считать свои смерти. Пылали небеса, гремели взрывы. И когда вздыбившаяся палуба уходила из-под ног, и когда в горло лилась горькая морская вода - всегда находилась рядом чья-нибудь рука, за которую можно было уцепиться и не пропасть окончательно. А потом волшебная сила снова и снова поднимала тебя на ноги, иной раз - прямо из пучины. Вместе с кораблем.  
И когда все, наконец, закончилось - и бой, и ад, и сумасшедшая гонка с ручной акумой под килем - ты взглянул в дождливое небо, поскреб щетину и проворчал, что пора бы уже, наверно, и отдохнуть. И не удивился, когда Женщина-Гора позвала тебя и других в кубрик. Отдыхать так отдыхать.  
И поэтому, когда среди буйного веселья, хриплых песен и танцев с прихлопом, звона бутылок и трепа о девках прогремели слова прощания, кто-то совсем трезвым голосом произнес у тебя в голове: "Пора", и ты отставил кружку и положил руки на плечи друзьям - как тогда, на палубе. Не потому, что тебе стало страшно - ты просто хотел подать знак тем, кто рядом, что они не одни.  
А не одному и отдыхать, и умирать легче.


End file.
